


Not a Dream

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Mini Drabble Collection [2]
Category: American Idol RPF, The Anthemic
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/gifts).



The moment Neal is awake enough to realize the feeling against his neck is someone's breath, his entire body stiffens, and not in a good way.

"Uhh, I guess it wasn't a dream, then," Dave says behind him -- of course had to be Dave. Neal wonders if Dave will think he's still asleep and just leave if he pretends to be asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For bail, who wanted me to; _Tell me about that story where Cook and Neal hook up at a party and awkwardness happens the morning after!_


End file.
